


"Did I wake you?"

by yikes (Dammitdrake)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bucky Barnes, But the roles are implied??, Gay, Gay Make Out, Just some gay dude that writes gay shit, M/M, Marvel Universe, Roommates, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, they don't have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammitdrake/pseuds/yikes
Summary: Bucky wakes up from a nightmare, or maybe a memory. He realizes that he no longer needs to feel alone.Also known as, Steve is a good boyfriend.Or he will be, anyway.





	"Did I wake you?"

Bucky woke up with a sudden gasp escaping his lips, trembling violently as his widened hazel eyes darted around the darkened room that surrounded him. He covered his mouth with the palm of his hand instinctively, keeping himself quiet. 

He felt as a wet streak fell from his cheek, blocked by his index finger. Enabling said  _ tear  _ to drip onto the sheets below. More began to fall, many managing to creep through his fingertips.

He was  _ crying _ .

Bucky tried to calm himself down, taking deep  _ shaky  _ breathes. ‘It was only a nightmare, nothing more.’ Bucky thought to himself as the realization of where he was began to set in. 

He removed his hand from his mouth, running his fingers through his long brown hair, slicking it back slightly. He let out a small sigh as he got up from his bed, trying to make little to no noise. He didn’t want to wake Steve. His roommate.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice sliced through the silence that had once filled the air.

_ Fuck. _

“Sorry, I didn’t m-mean to wake you...” Bucky replied, unable to hide the fear in his voice when the nightmare was still so fresh in his mind.

Steve sat up from his former laying position, looking at Bucky though the darkness. “Was it a nightmare?” He spoke once again, an understanding expression placed upon his face.

Bucky looked down, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He stayed silent for several moments, debating on what to say.

It was obvious? What is the point of lying?

“Yeah, It was.” He finally replied, hoping that the other male wouldn’t laugh. Most act as though crying over nightmares is childish, unknown to them - they are not just  _ nightmares _ . They are memories.

“It’s okay, c’mere.” Steve spoke with a fond smile on his face, knowing that there was much more to it but he decided not to push it. One step at a time.

The blush on the brunette's face grew as he shyly sat down at the side of the bed, biting his bottom lip. Though, Steve suddenly pulled the smaller closer with his strong arms.

“You can’t sleep on the corner of the bed.” He added as he pulled the smaller closer, letting Bucky curl up next to him.

He’s quite the cuddler.

Not that Steve minds.

Bucky let out a deep breath he had not known that he was holding, looking up at Steve’s bright blue eyes.

His arm was draped over Steve’s chest, their legs intertwined together.  The blond was holding Bucky within his arms, holding him close. They both fell asleep in that position, as if they had been lovers.

Bucky woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm blaring in his ears. He tightened his grip on the  _ thing _ that he had curled himself against. The last time he had checked, he slept alone. On his own bed.

“Good Morning, Buckbear.” Steve suddenly spoke, stopping the alarm that had woken them in the first place.

_ Oh _

The  _ nightmare _

“Hm, Morning.” Bucky replied, hiding from the sun by snuggling into Steve’s chest.

‘Why do I feel so  _ comfortable _ like this.’

‘I never let people touch me, but Steve is…  _ different _ .’

“I’m going on my daily run.” Steve spoke as he sat up.

Bucky groaned slightly in protest, “What time is it?” 

“Four - Thirty a.m.”

“Oh fuck that.” Bucky replied as he wrapped himself around Steve, not willing to let him go.

“Bucky, please-”

“No.”

“Come on-”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Bucky looked up at Steve, pure confusion in his eye. “What do you mean ‘Fine’? You can’t just give in.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Steve smirked as he watched the confusion within Bucky’s eyes.

“To give in…” He replied, pausing for a moment, “but that’s only because I want to win this argument!”

Steve laughed as he pulled Bucky into his lap, letting the smaller cradle his hips.

“You know what?” The blond suddenly spoke, gently placing his hands onto the other’s hips.

“What?”

“You’re right.”

Steve suddenly started to tickle Bucky, causing the smaller to laugh uncontrollably. “S-Steve-” He tried to from a full sentence but was unable to do so.

Bucky could hear as Steve laughed at his reaction. He tried to fight him off but in reality, Steve was  _ larger _ and  _ stronger _ . Though, If it were a real fight - Bucky would win with his agility and speed. That’s what he thought anyway. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn’t. He would put up a damn good fight though.

Finally, Steve stopped his tickle attack and rolled onto his back while still laughing. Bucky cradled the other’s hips once more, gasping for breath as his lungs had been filled with laughter only moments before.

“You’re smile is beautiful, you should show it off more.” Steve spoke, suddenly going silent. He hoped that the other wouldn’t find that comment  _ weird _ or  _ odd _ .

College bros right? No homo? 

All the homo. 

Bucky blushed slightly as he looked down at Steve. “Thank y-you.” He stuttered, not used to compliments. Even if they were simple, though, he wished that they held much more meaning.

Steve sat up, his hands placed upon Bucky’s hips. He suddenly pulled the smaller closer, leaning in for a kiss.

What was he doing?

Why hadn’t he done it sooner. 

Bucky met him half way, their lips crushed together. The kiss was soft and languid, yet demanding. 

The kiss quickly became more heated, a small moan escaping Bucky’s lips. 

He gently placed his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him closer.

As if this was the only time that he could do this. 

Steve tilted his head as he slowly traced his tongue along the seam of Bucky’s closed lips.  He parted his lips slightly, letting the other in.

Bucky moaned in response to Steve’ actions, a large blush appearing on his face once more. 

Steve pulled away, his bright blue eyes gazing at the red-faced male before him.

“Shit- Sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“No, It’s okay. I- I uh, wouldn’t mind if this became a thing.” Bucky responded, becoming even more bashful.

“Then it shall.” Steve replied as he captured Bucky’s lips into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or Comments if you liked my work. Thank you! <3


End file.
